Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, and other portable devices, are pervasive among consumers. In addition to the popularity of mobile devices, other devices are being developed to enhance the consumer's experience. For example, docking stations are beginning to gain popularity among consumers. Typically, a docking station will charge the mobile device. The docking station may also provide other features, such as, speakers for playback of music or games, a radio, etc.